


Loin des yeux du soleil

by shakeskp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, spoilers saison 2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek et Stiles, en quatre scènes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loin des yeux du soleil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tipitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/gifts).



> Prompt : Derek/Stiles, Derek surprend/entend malencontreusement Stiles parler à Laura et freaks out de [tipitina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/)  
> Je sais que ce n’est pas exactement ce que tu demandais, j’espère que tu m’aimes quand même >.>  
> Le titre est tiré de _Tristesses de La lune_ de Charles Baudelaire.

La première fois que Derek trouva Stiles sur la tombe de Laura, ce dernier était en train de déblatérer des inepties à propos de Scott. Fou furieux, se demandant comment il l’avait trouvée cette fois, Derek le choppa par le col.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?  
— Oh bon Dieu, Derek !  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? répéta-t-il en articulant bien.  
— Je suis venu lui présenter mes excuses pour l’avoir déterrée ! Et lui raconter ce qu’il s’est passé ! »  
Derek le dévisagea avec un mélange d’ahurissement et de rage contenue, cherchant sur ses traits la moquerie, le sarcasme si cher à Stiles, sans les trouver. Il avait l’air parfaitement sérieux, le front plissé, le cœur battant… du choc, pas de peur ; Derek laissa presque son regard changer, le rouge alpha prendre le pas sur le vert habituel.  
Chez les autres, l’absence de peur le terrifiait.  
« Elle est morte », lui dit-il, soupçonneux parce que Stiles n’était pas aussi simple, pas le genre de romantique à croire que les morts vous entendent.  
Le caveau officiel des Hale n’était pas si loin de la tombe de sa mère. Seul le sheriff y remplaçait les fleurs. Stiles ne s’en approchait jamais.  
« Ça met les choses en perspective, de tout raconter à quelqu’un qui ne l’a pas vécu, ok ? Et ici personne ne peut m’entendre et me mettre à l’asile ! Sauf toi ! »  
Derek montra les dents.  
« Va-t’en.  
— Ça t’a pas détendu, l’alphatitude, hein ?  
— Va-t’en ! »  
Stiles fila sans demander son reste.  
Derek se tourna vers la tombe de Laura.  
« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il t’a dit, mais… »  
Il se reprit, serra des poings rageurs et s’éloigna à grands pas. 

¤

La deuxième fois qu’il surprit Stiles sur la tombe de sa sœur, l’adolescent était silencieux, immobile.  
Derek sentit son irritation monter d’un coup. Les Alphas n’étaient plus très loin de Beacon Hills maintenant ; un humain seul, sentant aussi distinctement un autre garou – et même plusieurs autres garous – c’était comme leur agiter un bout de viande crue sous le nez.  
« Stiles. Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ?  
— Tu aurais dû le couper en deux.  
— …quoi ? »  
Pris au dépourvu, Derek s’immobilisa.  
Stiles se tourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux cernés, les joues pâles. Le regard toujours aussi direct.  
« Peter. Tu aurais dû le couper en deux. »  
Ils se regardèrent en silence.  
« Rentre chez toi », dit Derek.  
Stiles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, détourna la tête et s’enfonça dans les bois. 

Peu de temps après, Derek eut la confirmation de ce qu’il savait déjà : Stiles avait eu raison, il aurait dû couper Peter en deux.  
Comme disait Erica, mieux valait tard que jamais. 

¤

La troisième fois, Stiles était assis à côté de la tombe, dans l’herbe qui avait fini par totalement faire disparaître le monticule.  
« J’imagine que tes bagages sont faits. »  
Stiles maîtrisa son sursaut de surprise, pas celui des battements de son cœur.  
« J’ai plus qu’à mettre ma brosse à dents », répondit-il.  
Derek haussa un sourcil sans répondre. Stiles se leva, s’épousseta les fesses. Derek détourna le regard vers la tombe de sa sœur.  
« Je t’ai jamais demandé, comment elle était », dit Stiles.  
Après un court silence, Derek répondit :  
« Jeune. Cassée.  
— Comme toi.  
— Elle s’en serait mieux sorti. »  
Stiles lui donna un petit coup de coude. Leur différence de taille avait complètement disparu, ces deux dernières années.  
« T’as été catastrophique, ok, mais finalement, on s’est pas si mal débrouillés, tous.  
— Catastrophique toi-même. »  
Stiles fit mine d’être blessé au cœur, puis son expression se fit sérieuse.  
« Je sais que je rentrerai de l’uni régulièrement et que Melissa s’occupera bien de papa, dit-il. Mais il y a des trucs…  
— Je garderai un œil sur lui. »  
Stiles sourit son soulagement. Il referma les doigts sur le bras de Derek, une pression vive, inébranlable comme sa volonté.  
« À bientôt. »  
Derek l’écouta s’éloigner sans se retourner. 

¤

La quatrième fois, il déboula comme une furie sans se soucier de cacher son arrivée. Stiles s’en prenait d’un geste rageur aux mauvaises herbes qui poussaient autour du sureau que Derek avait planté un an plus tôt.  
Il ne réagit pas tout de suite à sa présence, sinon en réorientant légèrement le geste de sa main lorsqu’il jetait les plantes. Derek fit un pas de côté prudent pour les éviter.  
Il se racla la gorge.  
« Je suis désolé », dit-il d’un ton plus mécanique qu’il ne l’avait voulu.  
Stiles se redressa d’un coup et le dévisagea d’un œil incrédule.  
« La vache, ça a dû t’arracher la gorge. Ok, je l’admets, je suis impressionné. Encore furax, mais impressionné, un pas dans la bonne direction ! On peut rouvrir le dialogue. »  
Il haussa les sourcils, croisa les bras et sembla attendre. Derek passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.  
« J’ai eu tort. Je ne recommencerai plus.  
— Concis, direct, j’imagine que c’est Boyd qui t’a écrit le discours. »  
Derek se raidit, et comme en contrepoint, les épaules de Stiles s’affaissèrent.  
« Je sais que tu le penses, et pour le moment ça me suffit. »  
Il se frotta vigoureusement le visage des deux mains.  
« Je sais aussi que c’est la première fois qu’on s’engueulait pour de vrai. Mais ce ne sera pas la dernière, crois-moi, et quand ça arrivera à nouveau, si tu essaies encore de gagner la bataille en montrant les dents, c’est pas ici que j’irai, c’est chez mon père. Définitivement. Ok ?  
— Je suis désolé », souffla encore Derek.  
Stiles fit le premier pas, l’étreignit, posa la tête sur son épaule. Derek redressa un peu le menton, un simulacre de gorge dévoilée, symbole qu’ils étaient égaux – peut-être pas physiquement, mais partout où cela comptait.

 

« Pourquoi vas-tu là-bas, parfois ? » demanda Derek plus tard, lorsqu’ils furent peau contre peau, les derniers nuages de leur désaccord envolés.  
Stiles lâcha un petit rire, déposa un baiser sur son torse nu.  
« Parce que tu m’y trouves toujours. »

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> Dans la mythologie celtique, qui est celle dont s’inspire Jeff Davis pour les garous, le sureau est l’arbre des morts, celui avec lequel les druides fabriquaient les flûtes qui leur permettaient de parler aux défunts.


End file.
